The Book
=This page is about a bunch of stories that me and my friend Hakeemollah created on the MooMoo.io wiki. Book 1: The Age of Creation The Creator[https://moomooio.fandom.com/wiki/Fanon:The_Age_of_Creation?action=edit&section=1 ] There was darkness, there was light. This light would soon grow and become a powerful being, The Creator, aka Sidney de Vries. The Birth of Mootopia[https://moomooio.fandom.com/wiki/Fanon:The_Age_of_Creation?action=edit&section=2 ] Sidney de Vries used his immeasurable power to create a land known as the First Server. He duplicated the First Server over and over until he felt like it was enough. Many servers from different regions, all linked together via a place known as the "Lobby". These hundred servers and the Lobby came to be known today as "Mootopia". The First Mootopians[https://moomooio.fandom.com/wiki/Fanon:The_Age_of_Creation?action=edit&section=3 ] Sidney then created the first Mootopians. He equipped them with Tool Hammers and a not-so-wide variety of other things to choose from. This period was known as 0.10. Ancient Mootopia was not the same as the place we live in today. Nobody trusted each other. It was every man for himself. Tiny Clans were formed, but they weren't really civilizations. One of these Clans, the Dragon Clan, became stronger than the rest, and it formed a union with the Defender Clan. This spawned the first Tribe in Mootopia, the Territorials. All of the other clans united to fight them, forming the Ravagers. Under the leadership of the first Territorial Emir, Karimullah, and help from one of Sidney's many Super Weapons, the Territorials managed to defeat the Ravagers, completely erasing them from history. The year in which this battle happened became known as the Year of the Dragon, which marked the beginning of the Mootopian Calendar. After that, Clans became larger, and they turned into Tribes. These Tribes formed civilizations. This period was known as 0.20. Back then, there was no way to easily communicate. Writing was hard, and Mootopia was a confusing world. Sidney solved this by adding chat. So began 0.30. The Overseers[https://moomooio.fandom.com/wiki/Fanon:The_Age_of_Creation?action=edit&section=4 ] Sidney then chose a special Mootopian to become the Overseer. The first Overseer could not handle the power and abused it to destroy Mootopia. Sidney had to fight him. He sealed him down in an unknown realm so he couldn't escape. After that, Sidney left the Mootopians alone for a little while, to see if they can develop themselves and create new tools. He saw an interesting Mootopian, who was very pacifistic. He never killed anyone on purpose, just for self-defense. His name was Kevin1130, the ancestor of (K) Kevin. Kevin1130 became the second Overseer. He was in charge of watching over Mootopia. During this time, the Gods were created. The Angels were created soon after. After that, Ancient Mootopia soon developed into Present Mootopia we all know and love. Sidney de Vries was never seen again after this, but we know he is still out there somewhere. Nobody knows what he looked like, some say he was just a ball of light. Others believe he looked like a cyan Mootopian made of energy. Most people accept that he was both. Book 2: Year of the Dragon The Battle[https://moomooio.fandom.com/wiki/Fanon:Year_of_the_Dragon?action=edit&section=1 ] Emir Karimullah: ''It was a cold morning. Our small civilization was growing. It appeared as if the Ravagers would leave us alone. Hah. Good luck with that. When we formed, they formed not a week after. They seemed out to destroy us. They were constantly raiding, attacking us and killing our men. We were not happy. We had created an army to defeat them. But still, they attacked.'' Territorial Soldier: *salutes* Em ir im(My Emir)! Karimullah: Ra at(At ease). ''I was worried for our safety. I had inherited the leadership of the Ta Neen(Dragon) Clan from my father. My father made this Clan the most powerful one in the plains. But it was I who managed to unite us. I signed a historic peace agreement between our Clan and the Moo do fee ay(Defender) Clan, forming a Tribe.'' Territorial Soldier: Al ra mo lay ree mee see ne re yay yer lay ßteer eer ees(Where do we position our archers)? Karimullah: Joo nood layr een or ka seen do(Behind the soldiers). Territorial Soldier: Ay bayt, Em ir im(Yes, my Emir). Karimullah: ''Where do I begin? Our little civilization is at risk of being completely wiped out by the Ravagers. We have soldiers and archers, and a huge wall to defend us. But I am worried that it may not be enough. The Ravagers are deadly. After our Tribe formed its civilization, every other Clan united to form the Ravagers. They had numbers AND technology on their side. I pray that we will win this battle.'' The Territorial soldiers are positioned behind the wall, with the archers behind them. The Ravagers attack. The Ravagers have a huge, formidable siege cannon, which they use to blast the walls apart. The Ravagers begin pouring through, blowing up the Territorials. The archers manage to kill many of the Ravagers, but they keep pushing through. They make it to the soldiers, and they easily defeat them in hand to hand combat. The siege cannons are their pinnacle weapon, and they easily use them to explode the Territorials. All seems lost, and Karimullah orders a retreat. His soldiers followed him to the desert, where he is waiting. However, someone speaks to him. Sidney says that the Emir is worthy, and gives him the Crossbow of the Dragon. Karimullah fires a bolt into the sky, and the ground cracks open. 100 Dragons come out of the ground, the largest of which sits near Karimullah. Karimullah mounts the Dragon, and he flies to the Territorial Village, with the other Dragons following. The Ravagers are at the village, terrorizing the locals. Until now, their siege cannons were the most formidable thing in the world. Something even scarier was about to appear. Suddenly, hearts stopped, muscles froze, and eyes looked southward when a great, demonic roar pierced the air. In the distance, the Emir was riding his Dragon, with the other soldiers and Dragons following. The Ravagers were frozen in awe, shock, and fear. Karimullah orders his Dragon to fire. Thousands of Ravagers burn up, many more falling victims to confused soldiers, not sure who is who. Karimullah dismounts his Dragon, and he fires his Crossbow over and over again, causing an explosion with each shot. Eventually, the Ravagers are killed in such an elegant fashion that there are no survivors. ALL of the attacking force is wiped out by the Territorials. The lead Dragon takes the Crossbow in its jaws and flies off, with the other 99 following. The Ravagers had been forgotten, and Karimullah secured the existence of his civilization for millennia. Book 3: The Great War of the 5 Tribes 3500 years later... Once upon a time, in the land of Mootopia, there was peace between the 5 major tribes. One day, war broke out. The 5 tribes went to war. There was the Wiki tribe, the Anti-Savage tribe, the Savage Hunters, the Territorials, and the Forgotten Tribe. The Wiki tribe had 3 different leaders, equal in power, ruling over their kingdom. The Anti-Savage tribe was ruled by KevinAlcain, better known as (K) Kevin. He helps the Wiki tribe whenever they need it. The 2 tribes were also helped by some Mootubers. The Savage Hunters were the main enemy of the Anti-Savages. They were ruled by the mighty King Bloodspiller. The Territorials were an old tribe, not using any of the new Mootopian technology or language. All they had were Hunting Bows, Hand Axes, Short Swords and they didn't even use Stone Walls or Booster Pads. The Forgotten Tribe... We don't know much about them. Part 1: The War Begins At the dawn of a new day, the Savages sound their warhorn. This can only mean one thing. '''Pokegeek runs downstairs''' Pokegeek: Wake up everyone, the Savages are declaring war! Everyone except DanielTheWeeb: What!? DanielTheWeeb: '''N A N I?!''' '''Grey gets up and calls Kevin on the phone''' (K) Kevin: I told you guys, stop calling me. Our bases are literally only separated by the river. Just walk across the bridge when you want to tell me something. Wait, what!?! THE SAVAGES!?! '''The Wiki Tribe and Anti-Savages leave their base, getting ready for war.''' King Bloodspiller: Savages, ATTACK!!! Kevin, Poke, Patrik, and Grey fight the Savages at the frontlines. The others stay behind, some even give ranged support. Bob B. Blood Drop (Bloodspiller's assistant): I'm getting involved in this. They need help. Bloodspiller: No brother, wait! (K) Kevin: Why hello there, Blood Drop. Bob: Nobody calls me Blood Drop except my brother! '''equips a Ruby Hand Axe and charges at Kevin''' Kevin and Blood Drop got into a fierce fight, while the armies kept pushing through. Kevin gained the upper hand and knocked Blood Drop to the ground, who then retreated. Pokegeek: Kevin! (K) Kevin: What? Pokegeek: There's a bunch of Savages trying to flank us! (K) Kevin: I got this. Men, get your ranged weapons and get back to base! Fire at the savages trying to flank us! 100 Antisavage tribe members rushed back to base. They went up to the top and started firing their Bows, Crossbows, Repeaters, and Muskets. The group of Savages trying to flank the armies were defeated. At the back of the Wiki base, a group of 5 highly trained Savages burst in and started killing all the archers. They couldn't do anything, as the 5 savages were hiding behind their shields, slowly going towards the archers. The archers also couldn't melee them, as 99% of them used Sticks. (I said there were a hundred, right? That means only 1 person wasn't using a Stick. XD) Kevin immediately saw the savages attacking his archers. He dashed into battle, equipping a Monkey Tail, a Booster Hat and holding his Great Hammer, so he could get to the base as fast as possible. He jumped up and equipped Angel Wings and a Bull Helmet mid-air, then he made it to the roof. He fought against the 5 savages, getting some help from the remaining archers. (K) Kevin: Pokegeek! Pokegeek: What? (K) Kevin: Get a group of your men and go guard my archers! They got sneak-attacked and I don't want that to happen again. Pokegeek nods in response. He called DanielTheWeeb, HerroPeople, Cofefe and The North Face and they all went to the Anti-Savage Base. Kevin jumped off the roof and flew back into the battlefield using his Angel Wings. At the Savage base, Bloodspiller is having a conversation with his brother. Bloodspiller: This is not going good. Just 15 minutes in and we're already getting overrun. Blood Drop: Well what do we do? Bloodspiller: That's it, we need an emergency base. I'm calling my best men and sending them over to capture the Territorials' village. Blood Drop: I really wouldn't do that if I were you. The Territorials may have primitive technology, it feels like I can't even call it technology anymore, but they are FIERCE. And they have numbers. They were the first tribe in history. They've survived for so long. Not to mention, they are under the leadership of their 150th leader, Emir Hakeemollah. I'm sure even your best men will have a hard time trying to capture their village. Bloodspiller: SILENCE! I'm coming with my best men to find out myself. You're in charge until I come back. A giant door in the side of the Savage base opens. Bloodspiller and his best men walk outside. Blood Drop: I'm warning you! Meanwhile, at the Territorial Village, Territorial Head #1: Emirim, ©ok kótú okbor layreem bar(My Emir, I have very bad news). Hoojoom alteendayis(We are under attack)! Emir Hakeemollah: Doffayet laree haseer loyeen(Prepare the defenses)! Royees laree kawtawrawt almotor gibee dúßecek(Their heads will fall like raindrops)! Part 2: Intensity Bloodspiller: This shouldn't take too long now. Elite #1: Sir, I really think we should turn back. Remember what your brother said? Bloodspiller: He doesn't know what he's talking about. I've caught him drinking every weekend for the past 3 months. Elite #2: Sir, arrows coming from the south! Bloodspiller and his elites pulled out their shields and blocked the barrage of arrows. A big group of Territorials with Hand Axes, Short Swords and Bats as far as the eye can see charged at them. The elites were able to push right through the swarm of enemies. Bloodspiller: See? That wasn't so bad. Elite #3: Look again, sir. Bloodspiller: Oh my cheese. There was a group of Bull-riding Territorials charging right at Bloodspiller and his elites. They used Hand Axes and rode on normal Bulls while their leader used a Polearm and rode a Bully. Bloodspiller and his elites had some difficulty getting through them, but nonetheless, they still made it. Hakeemollah: Meeyate, saldireen(Everyone, attack)! Bloodspiller: Oh dear Sidney, this will be one heck of a fight. Bloodspiller and his men kept fighting against the entire Territorial population. After a while, they began getting overrun. Bloodspiller: I have no choice. Adios, amigos! Bloodspiller placed a teleporter and jumped right in. With insanely bad luck, he got teleported right back to where he was standing! So he went back in and this time, he went directly into the battlefield. Bloodspiller: Umm... BYE! Bloodspiller quickly dashed over to his base and shut the door. The rest of his army was here as well, trying to block the door as the Wiki and Antisavage armies tried to push through. It was all over. The Wiki and Antisavage armies busted in and quickly killed Bloodspiller's armies. (K) Kevin: Look, Bloodspiller. I don't like killing, so I'll make you a deal. Give up savaging and we'll spare you. If you don't, *drags thumb across neck* Bloodspiller placed down a Teleporter and got out of there, but he got sent into the Territorial village. They all made short work of him. Pokegeek: We'll get him next time. Corrupt X: Well that was a fun war, right Existenz? Existenz: Yeah, totally. An intimidating voice could be heard: It's time. Get ready my men, the uprising will begin! Kevin noticed a giant ruby-obsidian temple rise up from the middle of the River. The Lost One: Go, Forgotten Tribe. Go and CONQUER! Corrupt X: Looks like we're having an encore performance. Kevin and Pokegeek: CHARGE! Part 3: The Forgotten Tribe The Forgotten Tribe's return marks the second chapter of the war. They were fierce warriors, wielding Ruby weapons and Bloodthirster + Blood Wings combos as far as the eye can see. Half of the whole population went over to fight the Wiki and Antisavage tribes, while the rest went after the Territorial village. Their leader was the Lost One, the first hacker in Mootopian history. He somehow got Emerald weapons before they were released. Hakeemollah: Boo ©ok kú©úk beer youkateel ydee(Well, that was a very minor fight). Territorial Head #1: Taykrawr dúßún(Think again). Hakeemollah: Audee boonoo yapawleem(Well, let's do this)! Pokegeek: This is very, very bad. The Forgotten Tribe is one of the most powerful tribes in Mootopian history! (K) Kevin: Well, our armies are equal, and we have eXistenZ, GoldMindNugget and Corrupt X on our side. I'd say we have a 40% chance of winning. Kevin, Pokegeek, Corrupt X, Gold, and eXistenZ charged right to the front. They immediately met up with the Lost One. (K) Kevin: You. The Lost One: Yes, none other than me. Kevin quickly charged at The Lost One, who defended himself with a 4-spike hack. eXistenZ quickly joined in, trying as hard as possible to even get The Lost One's health a little bit down. The Lost One used a hack that made him heal every time he took damage. Basically meaning, normal Katanas, other weaker weapons, and even MOOSTAFA's axe couldn't hurt him. He also made a script that made him immune to the Shame! hat. eXistenZ: This is useless, we'll never scratch him! The Lost One quickly dashed behind Kevin and killed him while he was distracted. eXistenZ, Gold, Corrupt X, and Pokegeek witnessed the incident happen with their own eyes. Just then, Pokegeek remembered something. A few days before the war... (K) Kevin: Just remember, if I die, it's not over. This last Spawn Pad is the only thing keeping me from the afterlife. Back to the present... Pokegeek: I've gotta get to the base! Pokegeek ran as fast as he can to Kevin's base. To his surprise, he saw Kevin, in a coma, connected to a life support system. One of his clan members, Sam was watching him. Pokegeek: Is he alright? (K) I am Sam: Well, not really. He just respawned here and fell straight to the ground. Pokegeek: Oh yeah, The Lost One must have hit him with his sword so hard that he went into a coma before "death". (K) I am Sam: Exactly. He needs to wake up, or else it's all over. He won't be able to place down another spawn pad to prevent his death once more while he's in a coma. Pokegeek: Well, you can go out and tell me if he dies. I need to get back out there. Meanwhile, the Territorial village is in flaming ruins. The other members of the Forgotten Tribe went over to the main battlefield. The other tribes were gonna get overrun. Part 4: Desolate Defeat The entire battlefield is in burning ruins. The last members of the Wiki and Antisavage tribe are holding back the Forgotten Tribe with their lives. Pokegeek: We're done for, we're done for! The Forgotten tribe has us surrounded! There's no escape! Grey: He's right. The best thing we can do is surrender. Patrik: Kevin, send us a sign! Pokegeek: It's all over! Corrupt X is dead, eXistenZ is dead, Gold is dead, none of them had spawn pads, we're definitely gonna lose Kevin at this point. All we can do now is charge all our forces at the Forgotten Tribe and hope for the best. Suddenly, Kevin's heart monitor flatlines. Patrik: It's all over. Grey: Well, let's do what Pokegeek said. Let's just full-on charge at the enemies. Meanwhile, in the Spirit world... Afterlife Guardian: Do you wish to be reincarnated, or go on to the Afterlife? (K) Kevin: The Afterlife. As Kevin gets ready to go to the Afterlife, Sidney himself descends down to Kevin. Sidney: You can't die just yet, Kevin. Remember your book? The one about the Angelic Avenger and the Demon King? (K) Kevin: Oh yeah, that one! Sidney: Well, you're the next Angelic Avenger. Your pacifist lifestyle has deemed you worthy of this role. Now go, and fulfill the Prophecy! In a blinding flash of light, Kevin was revived and Pokegeek, Grey and Patrik immediately went in to investigate. Pokegeek: How, when, where, why, who, what!?! How are you alive? (K) Kevin: I was chosen to be an Angelic Avenger. I'll explain some other time. For now, let's destroy these losers. Part 5: The Prophecy Kevin immediately flies out to the battlefield, and using his power, revives every last dead soldier on the battlefield. Then, he charged up his Sky Sword and sent a wave of lighting at the Forgotten One soldiers. The majority of them were killed by the lightning blast, while some escaped. Kevin flew straight to the Forgotten One temple, and hurled lightning directly at it, absolutely destroying the whole thing. A bunch of Forgotten One soldiers with Muskets shot at Kevin, who effortlessly blocked the shots with his Godly Golden Shield. He threw the shield at the Musketeers, killing them. He sent a big lightning blast at The Lost One, destroying him. The war was over, but there was a supernatural force coming. (K) Kevin: *echo voice* Well that's over with. *The sky turns red and cracks form in the ground.* Pokegeek: What's going on? The whole world splits in half, and the River flows directly into the Abyss. Corrupt X: When are we gonna get a break!?! A deep red portal opens in the Abyss. Hundreds of demons rise up from the portal. (K) Kevin: Everyone, retreat! I got this. The ground is battered with lightning strikes. The ground is scorched from the lightning. The portal grows bigger and engulfs the server. Everyone falls down into Hell. Pokegeek: This is veeery bad. eXistenZ: Very, very bad. The Demon King slowly walks over to the ruins of 12:3:0. Demon King: Well well well, you brought me more souls to torture. (K) Kevin: If you want them, you're gonna have to go through me. Demon King: Oh, there you are, old friend. The Angelic Avenger. The Demon King materializes a Ruby Hand Axe the size of MOOSTAFA'S axe. He slams it down, trying to hit Kevin. He dodges and launches a lightning strike at the Demon King. The Demon King breathes fire in retaliation. The battle goes on. Pokegeek: We need to find a way to get out of here! Cofefe: Maybe we should help Kevin? eXistenZ: He's fighting a demon. It would be like a rhino and an army of ants fighting an elephant. And we're the ants. Kevin keeps bombarding the Demon King with lightning strikes. The Demon King slams his axe again, successfully hitting Kevin. Corrupt X: Well, even if we are ants, we can still help. The Anti-Savage, Wiki and Territorial members all attack the Demon King. Demon King: Get off me, you ants! eXistenZ: Told you so. Kevin regains his strength and throws his shield at the Demon King, stunning him. He attacks again with a lightning blast. The Demon King falls down to the ground. He struggles to get back up. Kevin batters him with another row of lightning blasts. (K) Kevin: Let's see if you can still stand after 5 or 6 good shots to your stupid face! Kevin fires blasts of blue-white energy at the Demon King. He can barely get up at this point. A final wave of white energy is blasted at the Demon King. He explodes in defeat. It is all over. Kevin uses his angelic strength to send 12:3:0 back to the surface of Mootopia. Random Weirdo: Wait! Wait! You left me! At the surface... Corrupt X: Well that was one crazy war. (K) Kevin: Well, I better go send the Sky Sword back to Mootopian Heaven, where it belongs. Months later... Book 4: The War of Mootopia